


Playing Games

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, season: b3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow can't make up her mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Playing Games**

She's only ever played spin-the-bottle once.

It was the summer between middle school and high school, and Jesse suggested it - mostly so that he'd have an excuse to maybe kiss girl-of-the-moment, Catie Lockwood.  
Willow blushed horribly, but said yes. She didn't want to look childish in front of everyone.  
So she sat in the circle, watched the bottle spin round and round… and couldn't quite stop looking at Xander, and wondering if it would land on him when it was her turn.  
But _Jesse_ landed on Xander instead - and the two of them refused point blank to continue after that. So they threw away the bottle and spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies.

So, yeah. That was her only spin-the-bottle experience. You couldn't call her an expert.

Now, though?  
She's been playing it a lot lately - and she's getting pretty good at it.

She goes to her locker, the Bronze, or the library, and there is Oz. Nice, guitar-playing, boyfriendy Oz, who is just perfect in an Oz-ish sort of way.  
And that should be enough.

_But she puts the bottle on the floor, and spins.  
Round and round it goes…_

And there, sitting in the circle, is Xander Harris. _Her_ Xander. The Snoopy-dancing, chocolate-eating, best-friendy type of Xander.

_There goes the bottle, round and round…_

And Oz writes songs about her, and is so supportive.

_Spinning like it's never going to stop…_

And Xander grins at her and makes silly jokes.

_Round and round the circle…_

Really fun, Xanderish jokes.

_…and it lands on Oz.  
Oz.  
Of course it lands on Oz._

She smiles at him, and they kiss, and she smiles some more.

_And then she picks up the bottle and spins it again.  
It's going to land on Oz again - of course it will, he's her boyfriend after all - but she knows that already. So there's no harm in just checking._

Xander trades lunches with her, and they moan about homework and annoying teachers.

_It really was unfair that she never got her turn in that game. And she owes it to herself - to the girl she used to be - to spin it just ONCE, and check. Just to make sure._

Oz gets online, and they spend three hours chatting about everything they can think of.

_And it'll land on Oz - it always lands on Oz._

She loves Oz so much.

_Except for this time.  
This time it lands on Xander._

They skip fifth period, and make out in the stacks instead. And they both feel horribly guilty, and swear that this time, they really ARE going to stop. It's not going to happen again. Never.

_Then she picks up the bottle, and spins it once more.  
And it goes round and round…_


End file.
